


Home Late

by Uy8hg



Series: FAHC Valentines [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uy8hg/pseuds/Uy8hg
Summary: Ryan gets back far later than expected, but someone's waiting up for him to tell him he missed Valentine's Day.





	Home Late

Ryan was upset with himself. The deal had gone south, and he’d managed to get himself caught unaware thanks to his own sheer stupidity and lack of awareness. By some miracle, something even more unexpected had gotten him out of it.

A rival gang had decided that that particular afternoon, that one deal, would be the best time to try to hit the crew Ryan was meeting. In the midst of the chaos, Ryan had managed to slip away from his own horrible situation and get out. He’d taken off driving in a random direction, weaving in, out, and around city blocks until even he was lost. If the crews had been looking for him, they wouldn’t have been able to keep track of him. He doubted they were done fighting, and they probably didn’t care about him at that point. If he had to guess, the other crew probably didn’t even know the deal was with the legendary Vagabond of the Fake AH Crew, or they might not have even intruded. Either way, it had happened, and Ryan was late.

He forced himself to stay still, his leg jiggling next to the gas pedal. He wanted to go home so bad, and the base was still a few hours away, but he had to make sure he wouldn’t lead the crews back to their base. So there he sat, in the quickly darkening night, waiting for when he could actually be productive with his time.

Before he realized it, his eyes were opening to a purple sky. He bolted up, nearly bashing his head into the steering wheel with the jolt of movement, before frantically checking his watch.

“Great,” he muttered to himself, doing a quick scan of the area before turning the keys. The car sparked to life and he hit the gas pedal before his headlights even came on. In a flash, he was on his way back to his home, now way later than he ever planned to be. He didn’t want to check his phone in fear of what messages he’d find.

It took him longer than he cared to admit to figure out where he was in the city, but once he found a landmark he was back on the road, heading full speed toward home. He made the trip in a much shorter time than the speed limit would have wanted him to, only stopping for gas on his quest home. His drive lead him straight to the base. He hadn’t seen any signs of someone tracking him the whole ride, but he couldn’t be too careful. The last thing he wanted was someone figuring out where the Vagabond actually lived. It was also a safe bet to figure the guys would want to hear a report as soon as possible, so he may as well make it easy on them. Ryan figured he could crash in the spare room or the couch, whichever he got to first.

The first thing he noticed as he let himself in was the streamers taped haphazardly to the walls. They weren’t what he would consider draped, nor were they taped flat to the wall, a weird middle ground of colorful strips and masking tape. His gaze lowered to the floor, finding it littered with scraps of paper that were probably supposed to be confetti. Frankly he had to be glad it wasn’t glitter, though he feared he’d find some soon enough.

Ducking under the streamers, he made his way into the kitchen. Two boxes of pizza sat on the counter amid a mess of confetti, both open with only one containing a few slices of very cold pizza. Ryan put two on a plate and tossed them into the microwave, taking his mask off as he waited. He hadn’t even realized he was still wearing it until he’d reached up to rub the sleep out of his eyes. It was probably too late to realize how much he’d likely scared the gas station workers. He took his breakfast into the living room, tossing his mask behind himself onto the counter. He froze when he heard the mask fall to the floor.

Turning, he noticed the white garment box sitting on the island. A step closer revealed Gavin’s handwriting, an elaborate ‘R’ drawn on the top. Ryan raised an eyebrow. Unless someone new had joined, he was the only ‘R’ in the crew. Still, he didn’t want to pry, so picked his mask up and placed it on the counter before he continued on.

The living room was also a mess of confetti and streamers. Jack would probably have a fit when he saw it, knowing he would probably be the one to clean it all up. A blanket was tossed on the couch, and Ryan wrapped himself up as he turned on the TV. He’d barely taken a bit of his pizza when a squawk erupted from the hallway. “I go to the bathroom for five minutes,” someone muttered. Ryan raised an eyebrow as Gavin barreled into the room. His hair was a mess, jeans rolled up and shirt untucked, looking oddly like he belonged in an old-fashioned diner. The most startling thing was the bright pink button up he was wearing. It looked exactly the same as his normal blue one, except it was the hottest color of pink that had probably ever existed, capable of outshining even Geoff’s cars.

“Ryan!” he called as he launched himself at the older man. Ryan only had a split second to get his pizza out of the way before he had a Gavin in his lap, giving him a long hug.

“What’s with the warm welcome?” Ryan asked, patting the Brit on the back. “Also, should I even ask about the shirt?”

“What?” Gavin responded, pulling back. He looked down at himself before laughing. He grabbed a pair of shades off the coffee table and put them on, arms extended to present himself to Ryan with a big smile. Like the shirt, they were exactly the same as his normal ones, but the rims were what Gavin had informed him a few months ago was rose gold.

“Very stylish,” Ryan assured him as he resumed his eating. Gavin didn’t seem entirely pleased with his answer, as he grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. Ryan glanced at him, confused. It was the early hours of the morning, and he’d just gotten back. He was almost asleep sitting up, but apparently Gavin wanted to chat. It struck him then that it was odd that Gavin was even here. “Am I going to get any explanations or are we just going to stare at each other in silence?”

“If anyone should be explaining, it’s you, Haywood,” Gavin retorted, and Ryan frowned. He set his pizza down before crossing his arms, mimicking Gavin’s position on the other side of the couch.

“Explain what? Why I’m late?”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “No, I want you to explain quantum mechanics to me, so I stayed up all night waiting for you to get back so you teach me some quantum mechanics!”

Ryan couldn’t help being taken aback by his unnaturally harsh words. “The deal went sour, then another crew showed up. I fell asleep waiting for them to lose my trail before I booked it back here,” he explained, knowing that’s what Gavin wanted. The other man closed his eyes with a deep sigh before relaxing down into the couch.

“Glad you got home safe,” he yawned, and Ryan watched a wave of tiredness wash over him.

“Did you actually stay up all night waiting for me?” Ryan asked hesitantly. Gavin looked up at him over his sunglasses with a small smile. “Why would you do that? It was just a random mission, nothing big.”

“Ryan, do you know what day it is?” Gavin started slowly. Ryan checked his phone, ignoring the stream of text notifications and circling his gaze in on the date. It only took a second to process everything. The streamers, the confetti, pizza, even Gavin’s attire, it all made sense in an instant.

“February 15th. Yesterday was Valentine’s.” Gavin nodded, sliding off the couch to get up. Ryan watched as he headed into the kitchen and come back with the garment box. “Did you guys do something for Valentine’s?”

“We wanted to have a little party. Nothing too big. We aren’t all dating or anything, but we’re a family.” Gavin smiled at him and held out the box. “Families can celebrate Valentine’s too.”

Ryan looked between the box and Gavin. “Presents? You let me go off on a day you wanted to celebrate, without telling me you wanted to celebrate, and now you’re giving me a present? When I wouldn’t be able to get any of you one?”

Gavin shook the box, insisting until Ryan took it. “It wasn’t a gift exchange or anything. We knew you had a mission so we figured, why not throw a party for when he gets back? Little bit of a surprise. We all got behind it. We even decorated and dressed appropriately.” He gestured at himself, and Ryan looked between the box and his friend again. “So we got you a little something so you wouldn’t feel out of place. It wasn’t anything big, just a plan for a fun night. That was, of course, until someone didn’t show up.” Ryan caught Gavin’s glare, shifting the box awkwardly. “Open it, you nerd.”

Hesitantly, Ryan pulled the box apart. Inside, waiting pristinely for him, was a replica of his biker jacket, the one he remembered he was still wearing. The mellow blue had been replaced with the same bright pink of Gavin’s shirt, the silver tinted ever so slightly red. Ryan pulled it out and held it up. Gavin watched eagerly as he exchanged it for the one he was wearing. It fit perfectly, as if it was already worn in, but it looked brand new.

When Ryan looked up, Gavin was admiring Ryan’s new look. “You look lovely, Ryan,” he joked. “Perfectly menacing.”

“There is nothing menacing about this shade of pink.”

“Don’t let Geoff hear that. He’ll never give you a ride again.” Ryan chuckled. “Guessing you don’t want the pink skull mask then?”

“You didn’t,” Ryan threatened, before Gavin burst out laughing.

“You’re right, I didn’t. I thought it was a great idea, but Michael wouldn’t let me.”

“Smart decision.” The two fell back against the couch, Ryan casually munching on his pizza again. “So what did you guys do last night? When I didn’t show up?”

Gavin shrugged. “We waited, texted you, ate some pizza. When it was apparent you weren’t going to make it, we started playing video games, messing around, the usual stuff. Jeremy and Michael had a confetti war, which Jack wasn’t quite happy about. Geoff complained about the confetti in his pizza while criticizing my streamer placement.”

Ryan decided it was best to keep his own opinion to himself.

“Basically it was a party. A great Valentine’s party, and you missed it.” Gavin slumped further into the couch. “Would’ve been better with you there. It wasn’t complete without you.”

“Did you really stay up waiting for me?” Ryan asked quietly. Gavin nodded, already starting to doze off again.

“Someone had to,” he muttered. As Ryan chuckled, he watched Gavin fall asleep, curled up into the corner of the couch.

“Thanks,” he told the sleeping form. “For everything.”

Ryan finished his pizza before carefully taking his new jacket off. Once he’d washed the paint off his face, he carefully crawled back under the blanket, adjusting himself into the other corner of the couch. He pulled the jacket back on before he settled in, closing his eyes. It wasn’t long before he fell asleep, still exhausted from the mission and drive home.

When the other four showed up later that morning, they found the two pink clad guys asleep on either end of the couch. They couldn’t help exchanging small smiles. The crew hadn’t managed to have their Valentine’s Day party exactly how they’d planned it, but they thought Ryan had gotten the message well enough. The Fake AH Crew was a family, and none of them would forget it anytime soon, especially not while they all owned matching articles of bright pink clothing.


End file.
